Soul of a Monster
by Zillah 91
Summary: Rewrite. One day, the Kaiju, titans of our time, vanished, and a boy was born with blazing eyes and an unnatural fury. Now, events are in motion, and they will have greater consequences than any could have foreseen. Ch. 12 finally up.
1. The Event

This will be a rewrite of my original _Soul of a Monster_ fan fiction, which I like to think had its share of success. Basically I didn't want to have to go through a whole series of stories for what I had planned, so you can probably expect anything between a single story and a trilogy of stories here, but no more than that. I'll make it as good as I can, though. Monsters featured (in some way) will include Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Rodan and King Ghidorah, among others. Expect the mental conversation between Takuya and Godzilla (my personal favourite thing I've ever written) to turn up quite a bit later on.

This opening line takes its cue from an episode of _Doctor Who_, which I just think fits Godzilla.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

_Sealed away in his endless tomb, the greatest of beasts. He lies, neither alive nor dead, waiting in the heart of eternity for the end days, when man shall hold the destiny of this world no longer. _

He is the beast of all beasts. Neither good nor evil, beyond the concepts of angels or devils. A force of nature, born in the forgotten past, dormant for eternity, reborn in the fires of war and made whole by the sin of man.

He is fire, he is rage, and he is the storm in the heart of the sun.

GODZILLA:

SOUL OF A MONSTER

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE EVENT

One day, Godzilla disappeared.

Once, the might of his rage had crumbled mountains, and torn the cities of man to the ground. All the weapons of mankind failed against his awesome power. His path of destruction could be seen from miles above the earth.

Then, one day, it happened.

On Ogasawara Island, not so very far from the coast of Japan, a last alliance of military might from all countries of the globe stood to face the might of the King of the Monsters.

There, in a hellish rain of fire brought on by machines of sophisticated slaughter, it seemed that at last, mighty Godzilla would fall. So great was the power brought to bear, that the very ground on which the monster stood broke apart, and Ogasawara Island sank into the churning maelstrom that the weapons of war had conjured.

Then, Godzilla rose from the waves, with neither pain, nor fear, nor rage, to strike back against the forces of almost every nation on Earth. And in one last, great act of defiance, he destroyed them all. In a storm of destruction greater than any that had been sent against him, not a single foe was left alive. The nuclear fires of hell were unleashed, and nothing survived.

Then, as he neared Japan, ready to vent his rage further, it happened.

He was gone.

With him, the other Kaiju, the towering titans of our time, vanished as well. Noble Mothra, the deity of Infant Island. Fierce and fearless Anguirus. Soaring Rodan. Even King Ghidorah, dread and dangerous horror of the stars.

All of them were gone, along with Godzilla.

Some say he was tamed. Some say he perished from his wounds.

The truth is far more surprising.

And the consequences will be greater than any could have imagined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after a single day, down to the very second, that the next link in the chain of events took place.

In a Tokyo hospital, nearly overrun with the wounded or dying victims in that last great strike on Godzilla, a young woman, her husband by her side, screamed one final time as she pushed a newborn life into this world.

But the newborn boy, as evident from the first moment, was different.

His eyes were a bright orange, burning with a cold, unnatural fire from the moment he was born.

They say that the eyes are the windows of the soul…

* * *

And there's the rather-more-fleshed-out (in my opinion) beginning. I'm hoping that the story to come will be among my best work, so here's hoping you all enjoy.

All reviews welcome!


	2. Takuya

OK, time to get properly started on this. Enjoy.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

TAKUYA

Tokyo, 2022

"Now, we all know that the Kaiju disappeared in the year 2005," The teacher continued, "But can anyone name the exact date? …Anyone?"

Takuya didn't even register the teacher's words; he knew all of this already, and wasn't especially interested in hearing it again. Terrible threat, greatest enemy mankind ever faced, not a single new word in the pile.

His eyes itched behind the contacts that made them appear simply bright brown instead of their true colour, and his light-grey, medium-length spiky hair hung lazily around his bored features.

"Mr. Serizawa," The teacher's voice irritatingly rang closer in his ears, "_Takuya_!"

Takuya turned his eyes up with a slight sting. Damn it, those new contacts were uncomfortable.

"November 3rd," Takuya replied dryly. Apparently satisfied with this answer, the teacher walked away as Takuya returned his attention to trying to stand his pencil on one end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You," The spike-haired, somewhat short boy, decked out in a baggy T-Shirt and cargo pants (though the school had a uniform policy, it wasn't enforced much), declared, "Are a glutton for punishment."

Takuya just shrugged as he finished a third slice of pizza.

"Three slices!" Akira proclaimed, switching gears with odd speed, "The unbeatable eating machine triumphs again! Pay up!"

"When am I gonna frickin' learn…" The other boy, his head a mass of messy brown hair, shook his head as he reached into his pocket and handed over the betting money. "I don't get you, man. You eat, you eat and you eat some more, and you don't gain a pound."

"I have a high metabolism," Takuya shrugged, "What's there to get?"

"Still not a patch on the human garbage disposal here," Rojo pointed to Akira.

"You're just jealous that you can't handle your steak," Akira smirked, patting his stomach proudly. "So anyway, dude, heard old man Kitamura came down on you again."

"And?" Takuya replied simply. "Four days' detention? I could do that standing on my head." He lifted a can of soda to his mouth and proceeded to down the whole thing in around ten seconds.

"You wouldn't say that if you were missing something," Rojo smirked, "You need to get yourself a girl, man."

"I'm fine as I am," Takuya shrugged.

"Yeah?" Akira subtly pointed to the cafeteria doors, "How 'bout _her_?"

Takuya glanced behind him at the girl who had just entered the room. She was, in a word: gorgeous. Full-bodied, dark-brown hair down to the small of her backs, a near-perfect body shape filled out in all the right places, and soft features with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Dude," Rojo stared as if mesmerised, "I would hit that with the force of a thousand exploding suns…"

"Very poetic, Rojo," Takuya rolled his eyes. "See you guys later, I gotta use the bathroom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After briefly checking that he was alone in the school bathroom, Takuya quickly leaned on the sink in front of the mirror, lifting a finger to his eye and swiftly removed the coloured contact lens. He looked into the mirror, the burning orange of his real iris gazing back at him. He'd just needed to take the damn thing out for a few seconds.

He hated having to wear those things, to hide what he really was, what he could really do… just having to play human for the approval of a school full of idiots, thugs and losers, the only exceptions to that, as far as he was concerned, being Akira and Rojo. They didn't care about him, so why should it concern him what they thought?

Because it was his mother's dying wish, he reminded himself. And that was enough for him.

After taking a few seconds without the wretched thing in his eye, he replaced the contact and walked back out into the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tall, thin teenager, his dark hair gelled back and adorned in a dark, scruffy jacket, looked up as he extended and retracted the switchblade he held in his palm.

"Yo, Ogata," The boy next to him nudged him in the side, "Check this out…"

The girl with the stunning figure and long, brown hair was talking to another girl on the other side of the schoolyard, an attractive sway in her hips as she made to leave the school for the end of the day.

"Nice," Ogata smirked as he let the switchblade flick out. "Good eye, dude."

"You want first crack at this one?" Gendo grinned wickedly.

"First shot is _always_ mine," Ogata snarled, suddenly vicious, holding the point of the switchblade to Gendo's neck. "Don't forget that."

He promptly dropped the blade, turning his attention back to the girl walking past.

"Hey, baby," he called out, concealing the blade, "You feel like some… after-school activities?" He reinforced his intention with a wicked grin.

"Thank you," The girl replied in a calm, gentle voice, "But no."

She turned and walked away, only for Ogata to suddenly grab her arm.

"You sure?" Ogata smirked, stepping forward and moving his free hand around her back, lowering it down and sharply squeezing the girl's backside.

"I said 'no'," The girl replied, more forcefully this time. "Now if you'd please remove your hand…?"

"I don't think you get my point," Ogata repeated, holding up the blade.

What he didn't notice, however, was the sudden shimmer in the girl's eyes, almost like a tear made of light that, just for a second, filled her entire iris.

"Let me go," She said, her voice still soft and elegant.

Ogata stammered for just a second, relaxing his grip, as the girl took a sharp step back and prepared to turn away- before Ogata grabbed her from behind, pressing the blade to her throat and using his free hand to grab hold of one of her breasts.

"Relax, babe," he breathed harshly into her ear, "You might even enjoy it…"

The girl shook with a mix of fear and frustration as Ogata's hand moved down to her jeans. She could flatten if she wanted to, in about six different ways from her current position that she could easily work out; but if she did, of course…

These fears were suddenly alleviated as she felt Ogata's body pulled sharply away from hers, a dull 'thud' sounding as Ogata slammed into the wall behind her.

She spun round and, to her surprise, saw a boy with messy, light-grey (most noticeably) hair, about 6-foot-something, in a jacket, jeans and a dull grey T-Shirt.

"Trying to force a girl in broad daylight?" The boy asked consumptively, "I don't know what disgusts me more: the perversion or the stupidity."

"Nobody gets in my way," Ogata snarled viciously as he grappled with one hand to free his throat from the grip that held him against the wall. In fact, the girl had somehow failed to notice that the boy was holding Ogata against the wall, and off the ground, one-handed, and didn't seem to be finding it particularly difficult.

Ogata jabbed the switchblade down, its point slicing into the boy's arm with a slick sound as Ogata's near-victim covered her mouth, her eyes wide in horror.

The boy just flinched slightly and, raising one hand, pulled out the knife, a thin coating of blood on it, and dropped it to the ground, looking down with mild irritation at the tear it had made in the fabric.

"I happen to like this jacket," he stated darkly.

Near-effortlessly, he dropped Ogata to the floor, allowing him to role a few feet away and catch his breath.

"Get up," The boy ordered viciously.

Ogata, for his own reasons, complied, drew back one fist and, in sheer rage that anyone would _dare_ to get in his way, threw a solid punch forward.

Takuya grabbed his arm in one hand and, shifting his weight, used Ogata's own momentum to swing him round and send him crashing into the wall.

"Your friend left, by the way," He observed, referring to Gendo, before turning away from Ogata in disgust.

"You OK?" He asked, taking a step towards the stunned girl.

"Y-Yes," She stuttered, "…Thank you--"

"No worries," The boy shrugged. "You knew here?"

"Yeah," The girl replied, moving a strand of hair out of her face, "Akane Otanashi."

"Takuya Serizawa," The boy introduced himself. "Well take it easy."

Takuya turned and strode away, as if nothing had ever occurred.

Akane didn't leave. She didn't even concern herself as Ogata got up and limped away.

Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone, selecting a number and dialling.

"I found him," She said into the phone.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. So, anyone surprised by the end of the last chapter. Oh, and if the name of Takuya's teacher rings any bells with anyone, then congratulations on being a sharp-eyed Godzilla fan.

Did this chapter on my day off from school. As you may see, I've changed a few things here, some minor, some not so. Don't just expect a repeat of the first two GSOAM stories.

All Reviews Welcome!


	3. Zaine

Sorry for the wait. Chapter 3 is now here. Enjoy! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

ZAINE

Takuya took a deep breath, looking around the old, abandoned factory, cables dangling from the cracked ceiling, support beams barely holding up the roof. The place was dilapidated beyond repair.

Perfect.

Lashing out with one fist, he punched clear through the nearest support beam, grabbing the bottom half and, with a firm tug, yanking it clean out of the floor in a mass of splintering wood. Turning with one foot forward, he threw it over his head and sent it smashing through the plaster wall and into the room beyond.

He needed this; a chance to cut loose. Especially after that afternoon. People like that Ogata… they just turned his stomach. To try and rob a girl of her virginity, her innocence, just for one selfish moment of gratification…

If it wouldn't have exposed him, he would have caved his skull in right then and there.

But he couldn't of course. He could only really relax, only blow of steam, by doing this.

And damn it, it felt great.

He had to play human, follow their pointless morays, every single day when his sheer instincts just cried out to be free, to revel in what he was, not what they all thought he should be.

To let himself just relax, wipe away all thought and restraint in a wave of sheer, primal instinct, was the closest thing he ever felt to bliss.

Or at least it would have been, if he wasn't so mad… mad and… confused?

That girl… Akane…

There'd been something different about her. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

She was beautiful, he could see that plainly enough. But there was something else… his impressions on people were based not on forced civility, but subtle clues of instinct and scent. And Akane's scent… what was it? It wasn't threatening… the opposite, in fact. It was kind, gentle, and… familiar.

It had brought with it the strangest, tangible sense of Déjà vu, like someone he should know. Someone he'd met a long time ago, but couldn't ever quite recall meeting.

Shaking his head, he focused on simply working out the anger over the previous incident.

Grabbing hold of one of the massive, multi-ton machines, he dug his heels into the ground, spun round and carried the machine with him, shooting it through the air like a massive baseball.

Taking a deep breath, he fixed his eyes on the target as the air spiralling into his mouth turned into a light-blue aura, condensing in his mouth, brightening until it glowed… then shot forth in a blazing blue-white stream, shooting in one side of the machine (now a good few dozen feet away) and out the other as the metal gave way instantly. It erupted in a ball of fire, the metal burning, melting, fusing and shooting out in every direction.

In such a fashion, he continued; throwing, smashing, punching and kicking until his anger had drained. After around five minutes, he looked around at his rapidly-crumbling surroundings, the smashed support beams no longer holding up the weight of the upper floors.

"Time to go," he thought out loud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, people," The foreman shouted as his men set up the wrecking balls, bulldozers and other equipment in front of the old factory prominently labelled 'Condemned', "We got six hours to tear this place to…"

A sudden rumbling started, followed by a crashing… and before the foreman's disbelieving eyes, the entire building simply collapsed, the walls falling away like cardboard sheets before a fountain of rubble, and seconds later all that remained was a crumbling heap.

"OK… Lunch Break!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The board members all turned as the door closed behind them. The man who entered the wall was tall, slender and dressed in a fine, creaseless business suit. The remarkable thing about him, however, was his snow-white hair.

"Very sorry to have kept you waiting, gentlemen," he said in a clear, refined British-sounded accent. "If nobody minds, I have a brief announcement to make before we begin."

The man seated himself in the chair at the end of the table, looking around the eight other people in the room and drumming his fingertips together in front of himself for a second.

"The takeover bid," He addressed the matter clearly and simply, "Will not be going ahead."

"…Sir," One of the other members, a man in his late twenties, spoke up, "We've all voted…"

"I know how you have voted," The man interrupted him; "This is my decision. And it is final."

"I must remind you, sir," Another of them spoke up, "Z-Corp is publicly owned, and…"

"I am aware of how _my_ company is run," The man snapped angrily as he stood up, "I founded this company myself…" He started as he strolled around the suddenly-nervous board members, "And I have been its CEO ever since. We have, as you all know, made huge strides in genetic engineering and military contracts… and we will continue to do so. There is a long, profitable and honourable history behind this company…"

"Sir, please, these new projects… they're not just unethical, they're obscene!" One of the members interrupted angrily.

"…A history that I have crafted with my own two hands," The CEO continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Hence, you all jumped on the bandwagon… and then," he said in disgust, "As soon as you had a better offer, you all decided that all of my hard work was no longer good enough for you. Some of you, indeed, remained loyal…" He leaned down next to one of them, "For a time. But once the vote started to swing the other way, I was clearly no longer fit to run my own company. So… congratulations."

"…Sir?"

"Congratulations, you pathetic gathering of cowardly, double-dealing, two-faced traitors," The man continued, "For everything that your utter lack of integrity has awarded you."

He walked away calmly, reached the door, and, instead of walking out as some expected, locked it.

"I cannot be held responsible, gentlemen," he decreed. "You brought this upon yourselves."

He turned towards them, his eyes flashing dark red as clusters of bone began to spread across his knuckles.

"When you mess with Zaine…" he chuckled, "There are consequences."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 19-year-old entered the neat, modern foyer, a few potted plants here and there, and passed the reception desk.

"He in?" She asked of the young woman behind the desk.

"In a meeting," The receptionist replied. "He says to go right up."

"Thanks, babe," The girl gave a saucy wink before moving away with an easy, fluid grace. Her clothes were, inescapable, rather tight and revealing; the low-cut sleeveless top and skin-tight low riding jeans revealing the straps of a thong held around her waist. To put it simply, she loved the feeling of some poor idiot's eyes falling out of his head to look at her. As it should be, after all; she did have a _stunning_ figure. Her most striking feature, however, was the shoulder-length mane of vivid purple hair that framed her face.

Taking the stairs up, she came to the closed doors of the board room…

From which she could hear the panicked screams, and some sort of high-pitched shot combined with hard slams and the sickening crunch of breaking bone.

Once the sounds ceased, the door opened and Zaine stepped out, as calm and composed as when he entered.

"You could've gotten someone to take care of them for you, you know," She chimed.

"Sometimes, Megan," Zaine replied, "There is nothing quite as satisfying as working with one's own hands."

"You could work on me some time," Megan winked.

"Enough. What can I do for you?"

"Among other things…" Megan licked her lips.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Zaine demanded harshly.

"An interesting little thing happened at school today," Megan said innocently, "Care to hear about it?"

* * *

I think I got the bit with the foreman from a comic, but I just love it. :D So here we've seen more of Takuya, and the introductions of Zaine (I still adamantly believe us Brits make good bad guys) and Megan, who… well how would you say she seems here? Zaine's scene I had in my head ages ago, but I got the last push from a scene from _Doctor Who_, though there's extremely little resemblance there. Anybody out there know (Or in the second case remember) Zaine and Megan's respective Kaiju?

All Reviews Welcome!


	4. Failed Revenge

Chapter 4. The 4th Chapter. 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

FAILED REVENGE

On the outside, there was nothing overly remarkable about the steel-and-glass tower that sat in the middle of Tokyo, the moonlight and stars reflecting of its gleaming sides as Akane stepped through the front doors into the foyer. 

"I need to see Professor Gondo," She gasped to the receptionist at the desk, "It's an emergency…" 

"Akane," An authoritarian voice addressed her, "I got the message."

Behind Akane was a tall man with greying hair, dressed in the white lab coat commonly associated with a scientist.

"Professor," Akane greeted him. "It was him. I could tell."

"You'll need to tell me everything," Professor Gondo nodded as he led her down the corridor.

"His name's Takuya," Akane explained, "I could sense Godzilla in him as soon as I met him."

"And how _did_ you meet him?" Gondo checked.

"He… helped me… with some thug," Akane answered distantly, blushing a little, "Threw him over his shoulder and then shrugged off a stab to the arm like it was nothing."

"And you're absolutely sure?" Gondo insisted, "We have to be certain about this."

"It was Godzilla," Akane confirmed.

"Amazing… what was it like? Sensing… well, him?"

"Different," Akane answered after a second, "It was just instinct… rage…" She shook for a second. "I can tell why people were so afraid of him."

"Then we need to make contact," Gondo explained. "If Zaine gets there first..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What took you?" Rojo asked as Akira seated himself on the park bench besides him and Takuya.

"The store's selling chocolate muffins," Akira justified his absence, "Chocolate muffins!"

"Why haven't you had a heart attack?" Rojo lamented.

"Years of intense training," Akira beamed proudly. "So what's up?"

"Not much," Takuya muttered, before being interrupted by a growling noise… emanating from Akira's stomach.

"Impossible…" Rojo gaped.

"Be right back," Akira grinned, "Guess I need a drink."

As Akira stepped away, toward the hot dog stand, however, a sound of someone clearing his throat came from behind him.

There was Ogata, and alongside him two others: Gendo, and another tall boy whose thin, shoulder-length hair was streaked with blonde.

"Hideo," Ogata nodded to his associate, "May I introduce the friend of the guy who thought he could throw me down and just walk away."

"What d'ya think we should do?" Gendo smirked.

"Back off," Akira ordered harshly.

"Punk's got guts," Hideo smirked.

"Well, then," Ogata grinned, pulling out a switchblade, "Let's rip 'em out!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark-haired girl looked up briefly to the brown-haired girl who approached the hot dog stand next to her.

"Where were you last night?" She asked in mock-indignation.

"Had to go to work," Akane replied, "Sorry about that."

"Thought you'd be with Takuya," Her friend smirked, "Spotted you two by the bike racks yesterday."

"Don't go there, Roki."

"Nah, go for it," Roki nudged her in the side.

Suddenly, Akane's bright blue eyes were drawn up, to the sounds of a sudden commotion outside.

"Not good…" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still struggling, Akira grunted as he tried to break the Gendo and Hideo's grips as they held him still, pulling on his arms as he attempted to free himself, before Ogata's fist struck him in the face. Ogata proceeded to grab hold of his hair, pull his head down and drive his knee into his face, Akira's nose shattering as blood spurted from his nostrils.

"Give up yet?" Ogata chuckled as he pulled Akira's head up.

"Bite me," Akira spat.

Chuckling, Ogata drove his elbow into Akira's forehead, Akira simply gritting his teeth, refusing to show any sign of pain.

Cackling to himself, Ogata pulled back his fist for another punch…

Then, he was suddenly pulled off his feet, landing painfully on the ground as something struck Gendo in the head, sending him falling back, hitting the wall. Gendo was the third to be yanked off, dropping to the ground.

Standing over his beaten friend, with Ogata and his goons around him, Takuya stood, his jaw clenched, his form tense and his fingers curled into shaking fists.

"Get. Away. From. My. Friend." He snarled.

Chuckling, Ogata rose up, pulling something from inside his jacket, standing up and pointing the gun at the back of Takuya's head.

"You think you can diss me and live?" Ogata snarled.

Before he could even pull the trigger, Takuya spun round, grabbing and squeezing his wrist, causing him to drop the weapon to the floor.

His face contorted in rage, Ogata formed a fist, swinging it towards Takuya.

Shifting back, Takuya shot his fist forward, punching Ogata's curled-up hand… and the sheer force of his blow smashed through the bone of Ogata's knuckles, the concussive force sending his fingers splaying out, twisting at the joints even as the force of the punch broke through Ogata's wrist and splintered his forearm… in fact, Ogata's elbow being bent was the only reason his upper arm wasn't smashed as well.

Crying out in pain, Ogata fell to the ground, the white bone of his forearm jutting out of his elbow, cradling his broken forearm. Takuya simply turned round, glaring his anger at Gendo and Hideo.

"H… Hey, man," Gendo gulped, "Look, we, uh…" As Takuya approached, he and Hideo backed away quickly… but not quickly enough, as Takuya grabbed each of them by the throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip both your throats open right now," Takuya snarled.

"Because you're better than that," A soft, female voice suddenly caught his attention. There was Akane, looking desperately at Takuya, holding a string of her hair in one hand. "Takuya, please, let them go."

Takuya ignored her, looking down at Gendo and Hideo as they struggled to remove his hands from their throats.

"This isn't your business," He declared flatly.

"I caused this," Akane pleaded, "Just let go of them, please!" With nobody looking at her, Akane's eyes suddenly took on a slight glow, her voice becoming even softer and silkier. "It's over. Please, let them go."

Takuya glanced up at her, taking a deep breath.

Suddenly… the rage was gone. Despite knowing what they'd done, despite still having nothing but hate and contempt… the desire to kill the two idiots was gone.

Dropping them both, he turned back to Akira, whom Rojo was currently helping up.

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind," He growled to Gendo and Hideo, who, along with Ogata, promptly did just that.

"Whoa," Akira gaped, "How'd you do that?"

"They had it coming," Takuya replied, assisting Rojo in helping Akira up, "You OK?"

"Yeah," Akira nodded, stepping so that he stood (somewhat shakily) under his own power.

"God, I'm so sorry," Akane gasped, running over to her.

"Don't worry about it," Takuya reassured her, "Those assholes had it coming."

None of the four, however, noticed the figure, behind the tree, who quickly ducked away, turning towards the suit-garbed figure behind her.

"It seems you were correct," Zaine observed. "The boy is indeed the one we've been looking for."

"Cute, too," Megan observed, taking another peek. "I'd do him."

"And that one would be the 'idiot' you heard Ogata and his associates talking about." Zaine continued, ignoring Megan's comment.

"Yeah, I'd do him."

"And she…" Zaine went on, still ignoring her and nodding towards Akane, "May indeed be a problem."

"Ooh, nice eyes," Megan licked her lips, "I'd do her."

This time, Zaine responded, by looking at her with a mix of irritation and confusion, before deciding not to pursue the topic.

"And that would be his other friend," He indicated towards Rojo.

"Hmm. I'd do him," Megan smiled.

"Saw that coming…" Zaine sighed. "Now I remember why I didn't want to hire you."

* * *

I love messing with people's heads, like what I did at the end there. Megan is basically going to be a comic relief character, but not in the same way as Akira, because of her uncontrollable sexuality. So anyway, this scene might be slightly familiar to some. In any case, all reviews welcome!


	5. A Proposition

Sorry for the wait again. Let Chapter 5 commence! 

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

A PROPOSITION

_Hell of a day_, Takuya muttered to himself as he collapsed onto his bed, pulling out the contacts and letting his burning eyes stare up at the ceiling. His part-time job at the pet store was one of the few things keeping him sane- he always did get on with animals better than with people.

Ogata would want to get back at him, he knew. Probably through Akira or Rojo. Well, if he did then Takuya would simply do what, for some insane reason, he hadn't done earlier.

Speaking of which… why hadn't he?

For some reason, Akane's words had calmed him. Quelled the bloodlust. Which begged the question: How? What was special about her?

She seemed… well as he'd already thought, somehow familiar, but she was oddly calming as well. It was like he wasn't just peaceful, but literally radiated calm and compassion.

Of course, what that also meant was that if she was around, he probably wouldn't be able to do what he wanted to do to Ogata- namely, savagely beat him until he either turned into a whimpering, broken wreck or died, whichever came first.

Shaking his head, he turned over, his eyes briefly lingering of a photograph of himself as a child, just five years old, with his mother. After a quiet moment, he reached for the lamp and flicked it off, casting the room into darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya navigated his way past the crowd of students that clogged the school corridor, ultimately reaching the cafeteria where Akira and Rojo were waiting.

"You OK?" Takuya asked as he sat down.

"Been better," Akira admitted, gesturing to his great shining black eye. "Not too bad, though. But how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Dude," Rojo enlightened him, "Ogata is a freakin' small-time Yakuza. Pretty much _everybody_ around here is afraid of the dude… and you just sent him to the hospital with one damn punch."

"Lots of exercise," Takuya told them a quick half-truth. "Besides he had it coming." His eyes quickly glanced over to the kitchen, "Hold on, I'm gonna get some breakfast. You guys want anything?"

"I'm good," Akira beamed, pulling out not one, not two, but _three_ donuts from his bag and causing Rojo's chin to almost hit the floor.

"Same." Rojo managed.

Takuya stood up and quickly strode to the kitchen, and in no time had purchased a cereal bar and a soda. When he turned round, however, standing there awkwardly with an expression of guilt was Akane.

"What's up?" Takuya asked.

"I just…" Akane gulped, "Wanted to apologise."

"For what?" Takuya shrugged. "You didn't do anything."

"I suppose, but…" Akane sighed, "What happened to your friend- Ogata only did what he did to him because you stepped in for me, and…"

"And I did what I did to Ogata because he couldn't keep his sweaty hands to himself." Takuya answered simply. "Don't sweat it," he added with a brief smile before leaving to rejoin Akira and Rojo.

As he left, Akane's cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Yes?" She asked as she answered it.

"Gondo told me about what happened yesterday." The voice on the other end said. "Akane…"

"I know," Akane interrupted, "What was I supposed to do?"

"We need him here."

"I can't force him. Not with what he's capable of."

"We found something else out as well," The voice told her. "There was a laboratory accident the other day. The whole board of directors at Z-Corp was burned to death."

"Let me guess," Akane surmised, "It wasn't an accident?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Zaine's going to make his move," Akane realised.

"Which means we have to accelerate things."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaine rolled his eyes in exasperation as Megan stole frisky touches and sent clearly-suggestive expressions to a nurse and three patients on their way to the ward… the nurse female, and one of the patients apparently underage.

"Will you _please_ control yourself for five minutes?" Zaine demanded through gritted teeth. Damn it, if the girl's bond with that creature was reversible, he'd have crushed her skull a _long_ time ago. "Wait here."

"Don't wait up," Megan winked before turning to one of the doctors.

Shaking his head, Zaine entered the ward and made his way to the bed that sat next to the window.

Looking up at him for a moment in contempt was a young man with gelled-back hair and his arm in a plaster cast.

"Ogata, isn't it?" Zaine asked as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Ogata spat.

"Charming." Zaine said dismissively as he opened his briefcase, before glancing up at the cast. "That must have been painful."

"What's it to you?"

"My name is Zaine," The businessman introduced himself. "You and I, Ogata, have a mutual acquaintance."

Ogata looked down at his cast with rage.

"Not the young man responsible for such grievous damages to your person," Zaine explained, "…Not yet. I was referring to the young Ms. Otanashi."

"That bitch? What's the deal with her?"

"If you could hold off on your questions for a moment, please," Zaine nodded, "Now, tell me, Ogata, what if I offered you a way to avenge yourself on the young man who did this to you? A way to utterly crush him and anyone else that so much as looks at you the wrong way."

"I'm listening," Ogata said with a touch of predatory hunger.

Zaine removed a single, green canister from his briefcase.

"Ogata," he nodded, "Allow me to introduce an old friend of mine…" he held the canister forward.

* * *

And there we have it. Too tired to write more right now.

All Reviews Welcome!


	6. Ambush

Another chapter? Already? By whatever Gods you worship! Yeah. 

Well, enjoy. Oh and by the way, **bdun**, Zaine is not Destroyah. He's a planner, and I don't see Destroyah as a schemer. More of an uncontrollable murdering psychopath. You'll soon see who he is, anyway.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

AMBUSH

"_What_ am I doing here again?" Megan asked irritably into the cell phone.

"Observation." Zaine's voice replied curtly from the other end. "Just keep an eye on the boy."

"Oh, I think I can manage that," Megan purred as she observed Takuya leaving through the school gates.

"I would ask you to try and keep yourself under control," Zaine sighed, "But I doubt there would be much of a point."

Megan switched off the cell phone, turning round before she bumped elbows with somebody.

"Sorry," She said quickly before turning to see who it was, "Well hello there…"

"Hey," Rojo replied back to her, "Never seen you round here before."

"I'm new," Megan answered, remembering her cover, "Care to show me around?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It partly surprised Takuya himself that, whenever he'd managed to save up the money, this was where he always came. The reason was two-fold: One, he just preferred the company of animals to that of humans. Two, his earliest memory was being at the zoo with his mother.

What he'd never truly realised, though, was how the animals, every one- lions, lizards, elephants- would always seem to look at him with a mix of fear and, maybe most bafflingly, respect. They seemed to regard him with awe, as if they recognised him every time he appeared as some great beast of beasts.

Presently, he was leaning on the railing outside the lion exhibit, looking into the dark eyes of the beast on the other side as it gave a low, almost awe-filled rumble.

"Remarkable animals, aren't they?" A voice that, judging by the accent, he took to be American, spoke up from behind him. Takuya turned as the tall, bald man, his chin covered in stubble, approached. "Takuya Serizawa, isn't it?"

"Can I help you?" Takuya asked simply.

"You just did." The man answered confidently. "Boys, tag him and bag him."

As the other figure moved into position behind him, Takuya spun round just before the stun gun struck his chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the outside, of course, it looked like any other white van, labelled with 'Marutomo Animal Care' on each side. Inside, however, was another story: Every wall was covered with terminals and monitoring equipment as the two agents inside glanced at the external viewing screens.

"They're taking their time," one of them muttered. "What're we doing here anyway?"

"Zaine wants us to bring the kid in," The other answered simply, "Richest man in Japan waves a cool million in your face, you don't ask why, you just do what he says…"

He was cut off by a sudden loud, metal 'thud' from the top of the can. The other span round to the screens, only in time to see the grey-haired boy strolling away.

The agents raced to the doors, pulled them open and dashed outside, directing their attention to the roof from where the sound had come.

There were the two field-agents, lying on top of the crumpled metal, their eyes glossed over, their faces half-covered in blood and their arms hanging limp off the side of the van.

"Jesus shit…" One of them gasped at the pair of dead bodies that had just been thrown on top of their vehicle. Swallowing a lump in his throat, the other stepped forward, removing a note that was pinned to the nearest one.

"_The lion exhibit_," it read, "_Both of you."_

"Is he serious?" The second agent gaped.

"He just threw a pair of dead people onto our van to send us a note," the first said sardonically, "How much more serious do you get?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel Sanchez was one of Biomajor's best field agents. Tracking, capture, reconnaissance, the works. And not once had he ever seen a spectacle like this.

Takuya Serizawa, their target, was standing in the middle of the lion enclosure, hands in his pockets, humming 'the lion sleeps tonight', with the lions remaining calmly in their den, before he noticed the agents' presence and turned round.

"I don't know why they seem to look at me like that," Takuya said, pointing to the lions, "But judging from the kidnap attempt, I'm guessing you do."

Sanchez's partner, the rookie that he was, wasted no time in drawing a gun and pointing at Takuya.

"You're coming with us, you little shit," he snarled.

Takuya walked calmly up to the gun, not batting an eyelid, even as it cocked. "You deaf?" The agent snapped.

"Look," Takuya spat, "I don't want to have to waste my time explaining what I'm doing in here to the zookeepers once somebody notices us in here, so just tell me what you want with me or I'll break your fucking neck."

"We're here on orders, little boy," Sanchez spoke up at last. "You want to know whose? Come with us. And if you don't…" he chuckled, "We'll find your friend, your idiot friend, and that pretty little girl… and we'll kill them. One. By. One."

Takuya looked up coldly at him.

"Are you threatening my friends?" He finally asked.

"Yes," Sanchez chuckled. "I am directly, explicitly, threatening their lives."

Takuya nodded calmly.

"Just to be sure."

In a heartbeat, Takuya had grabbed the other agent's gun, pulled his hand up as it went off and driven his knee into his chest with the ever-so-satisfying sound of snapping ribs, before turning to Sanchez who…

Was nowhere in sight.

"Shit," he muttered before turning back to the other agent and curling his right hand into a fist. "As for you…" his eyes began to glow as the vortex of shimmering air formed around his mouth…

"Takuya!" Akane's voice suddenly shouted, "Don't!"

Purely out of surprise, Takuya stopped his actions and turned to see that she was standing on top of one of the lion enclosures- the lions looking at her differently to Takuya, with some kind of awe and wonderment.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Takuya demanded.

"I need to talk with you." Akane replied simply.

"About what?" Takuya asked, absent-mindedly holding the struggling agent in the air by his neck.

"About you," Akane said in a soft, soothing voice that spoke of infinite calm and wisdom. "About what you are."

"What do you know about that?" Takuya asked, now interested enough to drop the gasping agent.

A delicate smile tugged at Akane's lips.

Stepping back, she let out a long, slow sigh as the air around her suddenly shimmered. Her eyes sparkled as the air began to take on shades of red, yellow and black behind her, swirling as a golden light spread from her body, taking shape and mixing with the air.

Within a second, a pair of multicoloured, dazzling moth-like wings, with concentric red, yellow and black circles on the red upper halves and lines of yellow on the lower black parts, had formed out of Akane's back.

"Takuya Serizawa," Akane asked, "Did you think you were the only one?"

* * *

So Takuya's about to learn a few things, Zaine's after Takuya, Akane is indeed Mothra- big ups to those who guessed-, Megan's undercover working for Zaine, and it looks like Rojo's getting involved with Megan. Oh hell.

So, that soon enough for you?

All Reviews Welcome!


	7. Ms Akane Otanshi

Been a while again, huh? Not much to say here. Well, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MS. AKANE OTANASHI

"Rokuro!" The middle-aged man bellowed from upstairs.

"Don't! Call! Me! That!" Rojo shouted back from downstairs.

"Did you get the mil from the store?"

"We've got plenty!"

"Just get it!"

Grumbling to himself, Rojo left through the front door. A few more years, and he could be out of that house, doing what he wanted instead of listening to that fat lazy bastard who sent him to the store at midnight just so he and his new girlfriend could screw.

"Asshole," he muttered darkly as he dropped the bag into the outdoor trashcan.

"Y'know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," a female voice purred from one side. Leaning on the fence of the front lawn was Megan. "Thanks for letting me study here earlier," she cooed.

"What are you doing back here?" Rojo asked, a little irritably.

"Just… some extra-curricular activities," Megan smirked, before glancing up at the moving shapes behind the upstairs curtain. "Of course, if the house is occupied… there's always my place."

Rojo glanced back at the house, then at Megan- specifically, how low her neckline was, before answering: "Why not?"

--

Takuya leaned against the railing on top of the building, idly tapping it with his fingertips.

"You don't need those," Akane motioned to his eyes.

"What?"

"The contacts. I know," Akane explained.

"How?" Takuya demanded. "Who are you, and… how the hell did you do that wing thing?"

"The same way you can breathe fire and toss a man into a parking lot," Akane replied simply. "Of course… I'm assuming you can breathe fire."

"OK," Takuya blinked, no more informed, "Let's try another approach- I feel like I know you."

"You do," Akane answered him. "Or… did. But that wasn't you."

Takuya just looked at her as if she'd dribbled all over herself.

"What do you know about the Kaiju?" Akane finally asked.

"I know they're gone," Takuya replied simply. "Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, all of them."

"And they were," Akane continued. "Now they're returning."

"What… like Godzilla? He's coming back?" Takuya seemed somewhat alarmed.

"In a sense. Look," Akane stopped herself, "This probably just sounds like gibberish, and I really don't know what to tell you, and…" she sighed, shaking her head, "I could really use something to eat."

Takuya appeared to look away in thought for a second. "You know what?" he finally asked.

"What?"

"That's the first sensible thing you've said since I met you," Takuya declared. "Come on, I'm buying."

--

"So," Zaine asked as he leaned back in the chair behind his desk, "I take it we have an accord?"

"Oh, yes," Ogata's voice echoed from the other side of the office. "So how dead do you want 'em?"

"As dead as possible, preferably," Zaine replied dryly. "Do enjoy yourself."

--

"Well, this is nice," Akane commented with a hint of sarcasm as she and Takuya sat in the corner of the pizza store, sharing a large pizza with pepperoni on one half, cheese and tomato on Akane's.

"Here we are, then," Takuya addressed her irritably, "So: let's take it from the top. I'm not human. You're not either. So: what are we?"

"Didn't you ever wonder?" Akane asked curiously.

"Not much. I'm what I am. Not gonna be anything else any time soon."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Akane half-laughed.

"Like who?"

"OK…" Akane began, taking a deep breath, "Godzilla and all the other Kaiju just disappeared, right? Vanished into thin air."

"Right."

"Right, so: Where did they go?"

"I figured something killed them," Takuya shrugged.

"No, not all of them. Not that simply. The Kaiju didn't just leave, they were removed. As in, put somewhere else."

"What, something trying to stop them?"

"Probably. That makes as much sense as anything else," Akane admitted. "The thing is… we know where they are. We don't know why, or how they got there, but we know that."

"Wait…" Takuya interrupted, "'We'?"

"I brought someone to meet you," Akane explained, her blue eyes suddenly sparkling.

Then, from down on the table, near the salt and pepper as far as Takuya could tell, came a pair of tiny, female voices that said "Greetings, Takuya Serizawa."

--

Sato's had garnered a reputation for itself as one of the seediest nightclubs in Tokyo, owned by the eponymous Mr. Aoki Sato. He had, as Takuya might have put it, fingers in more pies than a leper on a cookery course; if you could smoke it, drink it, fire it, gamble it or have sex with it, he had a share in it. Doing so made him rich enough to hire some very effective personal bodyguards who stood guard outside his office.

Therefore, it was rather disconcerting for Mr. Sato when one of those bodyguards came crashing backwards through the door to his office with his tuxedo on fire and what looked to be a melted crowbar sticking out of a red patch in his stomach.

"Mr. Sato," the young man addressed him as he entered the room. "I'd like to place a bet."

"That so?" Sato snarled, pulling a handgun from a holster in his shoulder.

"Yeah," the boy chuckled, taking a deep breath.

His blonde hair waved slightly, as a fringe of golden horns suddenly sprouted from his skin to frame his face, fanlike gold wing spread from his back, and his very skin took on a golden hue. His eyes flashed blood-red as yellow light swirled in his mouth.

"See, somebody's gonna get killed tonight," the creature smirked, "And my bet is that it's gonna be you…"

* * *

And I'll leave it there for now. Revelations and such next chapter. All Reviews Welcome!


	8. G Force

As if you'd believe it- it's an actual, factual update. Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

G-FORCE

For a long moment, Takuya sat completely still.

The two six-inch-tall females on the table curtsied. Both of them were dressed in oriental-style dresses, one blue and the other yellow, with their hair in long ponytails over opposite shoulders.

And then, finally, Takuya spoke.

"So what do you want, exactly?"

"He seems as abrasive as his forerunner ever was," the one in yellow observed.

"I'm sitting right here," Takuya addressed her.

"Um… aren't you going to… freak out or anything?" Akane brought up. "It's just that the first time I saw them…"

"They're six inches tall," Takuya observe. "Me screaming my head of wouldn't change that. Or help us stay inconspicuous."

"We are the Shobijin," the diminutive twins introduced themselves. "My name is Moll," the one in yellow said, "and I am Lora," the one in blue finished the sentence. "We have come for your aid, Takuya Serizawa."

Now this did surprise Takuya. "Why?" he asked.

"We know of your nature, Takuya," the two fairies, or so they seemed to be, said in unison. "And so do others, which presents a most grievous danger."

"Alright," Takuya demanded of Akane and her miniscule entourage, "What am I? So far today all I've been is really confused, so someone had better start giving me some answers!"

"Maybe you should come with us," Akane suggested.

"Where to?"

Akane paused, as if thinking of a way to describe it.

"What do you know about G-Force?"

--

Megan pushed herself up lazily, taking a moment for a satisfied grin at Rojo, who was dozing in the bed next to her. Scrunched sheets, a hot sweat and their own nudity were enough evidence for anyone to work out what they'd been doing.

Quickly, she grabbed the cell phone as it continued to ring and lifted it to her ear.

"What?" She demanded.

"Where have you been?" Zaine demanded.

"Busy," Megan purred. "How's the new boy?"

"Taking to his position very well," Zaine replied. "Now what have you been doing?"

"Getting to grips with the competition." Megan answered in her usual husky tone.

"…You were sleeping with one of them, weren't you?"

"Oh, yes," Megan purred, idly stroking the sleeping Rojo's hair.

"Not a bad idea, I suppose," Zaine conceded. "Infiltrating the enemy."

Megan blinked.

"Infiltrating what?" Honestly, that hadn't been the plan. The plan was to have sex, and… well, hopefully then have more sex.

The conversation ended with what sounded like Zaine crushing his phone in his hand.

--

"So this is G-Force," Takuya observed, looking around the lavishly-furnished office. "I thought they decommissioned it years back."

"Officially, yes." Akane explained.

"So what's the deal?"

"Something that could be potentially much more dangerous," Akane told him.

"Well if that's true, what the hell's a teenage girl doing here?"

"Call it exceptional circumstances."

"Exceptional indeed," a third, female voice interrupted them. The door behind swung open as a young woman dressed in a white lab coat entered. "You must be Takuya."

"This is Zera," Akane introduced the young woman.

"Hi," Takuya acknowledged.

"And this," Zera introduced the taller man, his brown hair greying at the temples, "Is Professor Gondo."

"A pleasure," the scientist took Takuya's hand. "Now, I think it's time we got down to business."

"Yeah, that'd be good," Takuya said sharply, "Especially if that means someone's about to tell me what the hell's going on!"

"Perhaps you should take a look at this." The scientist handed Takuya two sheets of paper. The first was of a set of cells, with tiny spiderlike objects suspended in the cytoplasm.

"We covered this in Kaijuology 101," Takuya recalled. "This is in all kinds of textbooks. Godzilla's DNA, right?"

"Yes." Gondo nodded. "And on the other photograph… is your DNA."

Takuya looked at the other photo and froze.

It was exactly the same.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I'm tired, and I just uploaded two stories in one evening. Plus I feel what happens next deserves its own chapter.

All Reviews Welcome!


	9. Meeting of the Minds

Right then, next chapter, my personal favourite scene, and to respond to the email from MothraDanae, a) please do not send me another review like that, EVER, or I will start blocking anonymous reviews, and b) No to the other thing. Would I be more civil? Normally yes. Not when people send me messages like that. Come back and review when you have something less childish to say.

I'm sorry everyone else had to put up with that, but I can't respond to anonymous reviews otherwise and I really don't need that kind of juvenile schoolyard crap filling my inbox. Just to say, everyone else's reviews, I truly do value in the highest manner.

So, to everyone who could manage to keep childish comments to themselves in their reviews, enjoy the chapter.

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

MEETING OF THE MINDS

"What is it?" Takuya asked, looking down at the small, green canister in his hands. Each end was formed of shining metal, with the central green column filled with thick, green liquid that suspending a single, black nucleus.

"It's a G-Cell," Zera replied.

"How many of these do you guys have?"

"About four," Gondo replied.

"And Godzilla's DNA's in them?"

"In that one. And not just a sample; that canister contains Godzilla's entire genetic code. The basic, genetic instructions for every kind of cell; brain cells, tissue cells, blood cells, even the Regenator G-1's in there somewhere, if we could only crack it."

"And you want me to do what now?" Takuya checked.

"Open it," Akane repeated. "That's what I did."

"And what's it going to do?"

"We don't know," Gondo replied. "Akane was affected by the G-Cell in the way you've seen, but… well, you were born the way you are. And that… that is completely impossible."

"Yeah, I've been called that before," Takuya shrugged as he twisted one end of the canister.

"We can't do this!" Zera interrupted. "He's a teenager!"

"And the Kaiju seem to be more receptive to young people," Gondo reminded her.

"And that makes it right for us to do this? We can't let him open that thing!"

"Too late," Takuya pointed out as he held up the empty G-Cell.

A green light started to pour, as if overflowing the canister, reaching down to envelope Takuya. A cloud of shimmering light formed around him, turned to pure white… and then, it was gone.

"Huh," Takuya observed, looking around unchanged, "That wasn't so…"

And then Takuya passed out.

--

_Takuya gazed up in stunned silence, as the awesome leviathan turned its blazing eyes down towards him._

_He swallowed a lump in his throat as a low rumble emanated from the enormous creature._

_It was him. Godzilla. The King of the Monsters. The mighty nuclear leviathan. So…_

_Why wasn't he afraid?_

_It was as if… as if he'd seen the monster somewhere before. As if he knew the creature._

_"See me now, youngling," Godzilla rumbled, "And remember me. It is time you knew what you are. And now, I shall tell you, with you in this place… and me within you. So, youngling… speak."_

_Takuya swallowed a lump in his throat._

_"What…" he began, "What am I?"_

_"You are me," Godzilla growled in response. "Your kind calls me the King of the Monsters. If such is true, then you are the heir to that throne. My blood runs through your veins."_

_Takuya looked down at the edge of the water, seeing the reflection of his own bright, orange eyes._

_"It is that blood in your veins that gives you your strength, youngling," Godzilla continued. "I am the rage, the power, in you, the thing that rises at the call of your rage. In you, I, and I alone, was reborn as the others were sealed away. And now, you are here… which can only mean it has begun."_

_"Begun." Takuya repeated, fearful of the answer. "What's begun?"_

_"The return," Godzilla growled. "The work of whatever force sealed us away all those years ago… when you touched my lifeblood, I could awaken at last."_

_"What do you want?" Takuya asked cautiously._

_"I seek the earth beneath my feet once more," Godzilla rumbled. "I seek, for myself and my allies, the foothold in this world that is rightfully ours."_

_"And me?" Takuya asked, "What happens to me, or Akane, or Akira? You expect us to just roll over and die so that you can go running around again?"_

_"You will live, youngling," Godzilla answered. "All of you shall, but through you I shall be free once more. For too long now, I have been chained within the depths of your mind. I will have my freedom… and you will have my power."_

_"Your… power?"_

_"Will you accept this power, youngling?" Godzilla pressed, "To use it for yourself and your friends, to fight against the enemy that is both yours and mine? Speak, youngling. What say you?"_

_Takuya inhaled slowly._

_"What do I do?" He asked hesitantly._

_"Speak my name, youngling," Godzilla growled. "And release me."_

_Takuya closed his eyes, pursed his lips, and spoke._

_"Godzilla…"_

_As soon as he spoke, the air convulsed, the ground shaking beneath him. The entire Island on which he stood jerked to the side, splitting open as a deep gash ran across the ground, everything beginning to crumble as the waters rose, the Island sinking into the sea._

_Godzilla pulled back his head in a mighty, thunderous roar that shook the heavens themselves…_

* * *

I know, the meeting was unchanged, but I just love that scene so damn much.

All Reviews Welcome!


	10. Brand New You

Man, it' been a while, huh? Anyway, enjoy the chapter; hope it's worth the wait!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

BRAND NEW YOU

Alarms blared, warning bulbs flashing red as the armed security staff burst into the corridor like a cloud of worker ants.

"What's going on?" Gondo demanded, leaning out of his lab.

"Emergency in the infirmary," one of the security guards answered hurriedly.

Gondo steadied himself on the doorframe and covered his mouth. Lord, not the Serizawa kid. He pulled out a cell phone and dialled, praying to heaven that Akane was in range, and set off for the lab. "Akane? Gondo. Listen- yeah, he's awake, but it sounds like we've got a problem. How soon can you-"

The very moment he finally reached the infirmary, the plaster wall exploded outward, and what proved on later inspection to be a concussed security guard slammed into the opposite wall.

Within, Takuya was standing in the middle of the room, three more unmoving guards at his feet and another two aiming their weapons at him, while he roared "I said get the hell away from me!"

The first thing Gondo noticed was that he looked- well, different, decidedly. His eyes were the same old blazing orange, but now his skin was a layer of rough, charcoal-grey scales. Rows of jagged, star-shaped dorsal fins lined his back, and between them and a thick, muscular tail, his hospital gown had been ripped to shreds.

"Tranq him!" one of the guards shouted. There was a dull shot, and two darts imbedded themselves in Takuya's chest, following by another two, and finally a third pair. Takuya's only response was to pick up the hospital bed- ripping out a section of wall to which it was attached- and throw it at them. "That's impossible!" one of them screamed over the crash, "There's enough tranquiliser in the damn kid to take down a rhino!"

"Anyone else?" Takuya bellowed. "Huh? Now let me outta this damn place before…"

"Takuya." The voice was female, soft and almost motherly. Akane stepped around the corner of the room, her bright eyes widening as she saw Takuya. "Wow. We really did find him."

The roar that followed shook half the building and struck fear into every ear it reached. It was the raw, primal, thundering cry of Godzilla- and it was coming from Takuya.

"Ok, that's enough," Akane sighed. In a heartbeat, a pair of dazzling, patterned, multicolour butterfly wings spread from her back, and soft white fire with stripes of red and orange spread to cover her body. Her dark hair turned much lighter and an insect-like. Immediately, a fine mist of golden pollen swept from her wings, covering Takuya in a thin, golden cloud. "Now calm down."

Takuya took a deep breath. His skin reverted to its usual tone, the spinal plates and tail vanishing as he collapsed to his knees. "Much better," Akane declared as she knelt in front of him.

"What was that?" Zaine demanded. "That didn't happen last time!"

"Sorry," Takuya grunted. "Lost my head for a second. What'd you just do?"

"Mothra stress-relief special," Akane smiled. "Just some pollen that calms people down; helps with healing too."

"You drugged me?" Takuya snarled.

"Well you did just bludgeon six people. So: welcome aboard."

"Just to clarify: did you have any conversations inside your head with a giant monster?"

"No," Akane answered, taken aback. "…Did you?"

"Just one. Godzilla's a better speaker than I thought, though."

--

_Z-Corp_

"Man, this place is fancy," Ogata stared as he looked around. "So what's the deal, boss?"

"Consider this your first assignment," Zaine replied curtly as he pressed a button on the intercom. "Megan?"

After about a minute, the door opened, and Megan entered while straightening her top. "Did you have to interrupt? I just met this…" she turned to regard Ogata. "Well hello…"

"If I might interrupt this riveting account of your personal life," Zaine scowled. "Ogata, this is my other recruit, Megan. Much like yourself, she has a… gift."

"So what'dya want me for?" Ogata demanded.

"It seems that there are now two such individuals within the employ of G-Force. One, Megan can handle, but the other- your friend Takuya Serizawa…"

"That kid?" Ogata snarled, before the realisation hit him. "Duh," he chuckled. "Makes enough sense."

"I have men prepared to extract something from inside the building. Your task is a simple one: cause enough of a diversion for the security personnel and these two youngsters."

"Can I kill the bastard?" Ogata seethed.

"If you wish?"

Megan stepped forward and raised her hand. "Bugs or no bugs?"

"That is entirely up to you."

Megan grinned. "Bugs."

--

_G-Force_

Akira whistled, clearly impressed, as he looked up at the front of the building. "You work here now?"

"For a little while," Takuya answered simply. "You remember that Akane girl?"

"Oh yeah," Akira grinned. "Hotness. Wait- she works here too?"

"Yup."

"Man," Akira breathed, "this is entirely too cool for words."

In front of them, the double-doors leading into the building swung open. Zera stormed out, glaring daggers at Takuya. "What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"Just a friend," Takuya replied simply. "No big."

"You'll have to go home," Zera said sharply to Akira. "Takuya, Gondo needs to talk to you about this."

And that was when the upper North side of the building exploded.

--

"Shit," Rojo gasped as he dashed down the corridor of Z-Corp. "Oh man oh man oh man…"

After seeing inside the board room, the first thing he'd thought to do was run… even though he had no idea what the hell was happening. These people wanted Takuya dead? Why? And Megan was one of them? One unanswered question, each more bizarre than the one before it, raced round inside his skull.

And all he'd planned to do today was make out with his new girlfriend in the supply closet.

As soon as he rounded the corner, however, something struck him. He sailed back, sliding across the floor as he grunted from the sharp pain in his ribcage.

"Security," Zaine said levelly, "We have a trespasser."

--

"And you said the bugs would be useless," Megan smirked. At a wave of her hand, the cloud of dragonflies descended toward the security guards inside. As one, they fell, some from the pain of scores of bites covering every inch of uncovered skin, others from a dozen dragonflies clogging their windpipe.

"Can you do all bugs?"

"Nope, just this kind. Zaine made 'em specially for me. Injected Meganula DNA or something." Megan's skin was now a grainy shade of purple, every angle fringed with short, bony carapace. A set of dragonfly-like wings held her aloft, buzzing quickly and noisily, and from the small of her back jutted a long, barbed stinger. Her hands terminated in massive, bony pincers.

Behind her, Ogata turned towards the guards on another floor. His skin was a shining gold, a crown of horns framed his head and wide, sharply-angled wings held him aloft. A pair of thick, powerful tails dangled behind him, and each of his arms now ended in a snarling, draconic head.

"Man, I am gonna love this job," he grinned as what looked like thick, yellow lightning erupted from the dragon-hands, ripping through everyone and everything it hit.

Suddenly, a thick, blue-white stream of fire erupted, arcing through the air in front of them. A moment later, what could only be described as a human Mothra rose in front of them.

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly, "private property. Takuya, would you be a dear and help me show them the door?"

* * *

Well, THAT was hopefully worth the wait. So what's everyone think of the revamped nature of the human-kaiju, and especially of Megan's little insect army? All reviews welcome!


	11. Takin' it to the Streets

OK people, Zillah's back- and he brings the actshun! Enjoy!

Godzilla is © Toho

* * *

TAKIN' IT TO THE STREETS

The response to Akane's warning was immediate, and consisted solely of Ogata shouting "Outta my way!" and thrusting both of his dragon-headed arms forward. A thick bolt of lightning shot from each one each as thick as a person's wrist. Akane rolled to one side in the air, but the surging blast still clipped the end of her wing, singing the multicoloured fur as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"I got this one," Megan smirked as the buzzing of her wings accelerated. "You can amuse yourself with your friend down there."

"Deal," Ogata grinned, shooting downwards as a cloud of dragonflies rose around Megan.

"So you're Zaine's stooge?" Akane observed, the moth-wings unfolding.

"Yep," Megan grinned, holding her arms out sideways as the swarm spread out. "And these, are my friends."

Ogata, meanwhile, struck the ground like a missile. Chunks of asphalt went flying in all directions, car alarms blared to life, and a cloud of dust rose as he ploughed into Takuya.

"Not bad, huh?" Ogata cackled madly as he pounded the pile of rubble. "Not so smart now, are you? Not so smart when I tear your damn head off!"

Ogata was cut off when the debris exploded upwards and a grey, scaly fist caught the bottom of his jaw, sending him falling back in surprise as Takuya rose, dusting himself off as the remains of his shirt fell, having been shredded by the appearance of his dorsal fins. "I liked that shirt," he snarled, clenching his fists.

Ogata wiped his mouth, snarling as all three mouths buzzed with power. "You think that's gonna help you?" he seethed, "You think I'm not gonna tear that scaly hide off and make a jacket out of it, you-" he was interrupted by a surge of blue-white fire, pushing him back even as he dug in his heels and shredded the pavement. As the blast cleared, Ogata narrowed his eyes through the smoke before Takuya's fist collided with his face.

"You broke my arm, ass," Ogata howled, "Now I'm gonna break your neck!"

The right dragon-hand lashed out, clamping around Takuya's forearm. Takuya snarled as its horns flared to life, before howling as a wave of energy shot through him, every joint in his body sparking and dancing with bolts of light. For a few seconds, it continued, until Ogata smashed his forehead into Takuya's face, kneed him in the stomach and tossed him away.

Even as Takuya fell, surges of lightning erupted from all three of Ogata's mouths, arcing to strike Takuya and plough him across the street, tearing thick trenches in the road as Ogata cackled madly.

Up above, Akane didn't seem to be doing much better; the swarm of dragonflies buzzed all over her, tearing and biting and pinching, and worse yet her wings could only carry so much weight; she was beginning to lose altitude, and could barely see past the cloud of bugs that filled her vision. When they finally dispersed, it was only to allow Megan's claw to wrap around her neck, squeezing as Akane was carried back to slam into the side of the building.

"Sorry about this, gorgeous," Megan purred, "but a job's a…"

She trailed off as a wave of light shot inwards from the tips of Akane's wings, pooled at her chest, and finally erupted in a thick, foot-wide blast that carried Megan away through the air and into the opposite building.

As she coughed, blinking through a cloud of what had a moment ago been a bathroom wall, Megan made out the sound of an incoming call to the earpiece she wore.

Below, in the street, Ogata continued to pummel Takuya, alternating between the razor-sharp teeth of the dragon hands and bolts of energy, before sending him ploughing into the side of a minivan.

"Face it, kid," Ogata grimaced, "this time, you're outta your depth! This time, you fry!"

Takuya coughed, pushing himself up and wiping a small trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Know what?" he snarled, "You're absolutely right. I'm not gonna last ten minutes with you…" he grabbed the end of the minivan, levered it into the air and brought it smashing down on top of Ogata. "But _you're _not gonna last _five_ minutes with _me_!"

The van exploded, flipping away like a coin on a trail of thick, smoky fire.

"Bring! It! ON!!" Ogata howled, launching another volley of energy at Takuya' who folded her arms and charged forward through the blast, wrapping his hand around Ogata's throat.

Megan suddenly zipped across them, shooting skywards as a pair of thin, blue beams erupted from above Akane's eyes, narrowly missing her. At a wave, the swarm of dragonflies shot towards Akane, surrounding her as Megan grabbed hold of her from behind, copped a quick feel of her backside, and then jabbed her stinger into the back of her thigh. After taking enough time to absorb just a little bit of blood, she swung her into the side of the G-Force building.

"Should've done your homework," she smirked. "Y'know what Megaguirus could do with another kaiju's blood?" Her wings started to buzz faster, glowing red with power- before a thick column of blue flame clipped her and she dropped like a stone, right on top of someone's car.

Ogata, taking advantage of the distraction, slammed his fist into Takuya's face, knocking him back with blow after blow until Takuya scored a solid hit to his midsection, swinging round and bringing his tail smashing into Ogata's jaw.

"Ogata!" Megan shouted as she rose from the remains of the car, "We're out of here!"

"Screw that!" Ogata howled. "You almost had that bitch!"

"The job's done!"

"I'm not leaving until I tear this punk's head off!"

"Well do it later!" Megan thrust her palm towards Takuya, her swarm obeying and instantly flying into cloud his vision. The last thing he heard before the cloud of bugs dissipated was Ogata's objection as Megan picked him up and carried him away, apparently finally convincing him that he could kill Takuya later.

Takuya growled deeply, glancing around. Wow. That had been fun. For the first time, he really felt like himself. Maybe that deal with Godzilla really was a good idea.

"They're gone," Akane confirmed.

"Why?" Takuya muttered.

"Well, they were losing," Akane pointed out.

"You two," Zera shouted, running forward. "We have a problem."

"Yeah," Akane observed, "How do we keep this secret after we just tore up a street?"

"Not that; the whole place was cleared out after the explosion. I'm talking about him."

Akira was standing still, not having moved the entire time, jaw practically on the floor. "That," he breathed, "…was so totally freakin' awesome!"

* * *

And there we have it; a short update, maybe, but hopefully an enjoyable one. I myself was pleased with the fight, and as it's not really our star attraction (there's a far bigger brawl to come) I didn't want to drag it out too much. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Rojo's predicament.

All Reviews Welcome!


	12. Side Projects

I know it's been an age since I updated this. Lots of other projects, and I keep getting writers' block on this. I know a lot of people like this story, but there are days when I hate it…

Anyway, we have some big developments here to say thanks for waiting so long.

Godzilla is © Toho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SIDE PROJECTS

"So you guys are mutants or something?" Akira said eagerly as he followed Takuya and Akane inside. "Dude, this is awesome! Does Rojo know about this? Who's she? What is this place? How did you get to be a mutant? Am I a mutant? Can you turn it off, or…"

"Sorry, what was your name?" Gondo cut in.

"Akira."

"Right. Akira, shut up for a minute."

"Sorry. But they were like monster-dragons or something…"

"Godzilla," Takuya corrected him levelly.

"You're a _Godzilla_?"

"_The_ Godzilla," Akane corrected him. "Well, kind of. He has Godzilla's DNA inside him."

"And you have…?"

"Mothra."

"Cool."

"The thing is," Zera explained, "Takuya here is a truly unique specimen because his cells were _already_ like this. The G-Cell we exposed him to seems to have only been a catalyst."

Akira blinked. "I understood "the thing is"."

"So what do we do with him?" Akane asked.

"Do I get to be a monster?" Akira piped up.

"Good God in heaven, I certainly hope not."

--

"I'm thinking of breaking up the gang," Gendo said as he idly kicked at a trashcan, a smoking joint still held in his hands.

"What?" Hideo stared, "c'mon, man…"

"We suck," Gendo said levelly. "Seriously, man, we suck."

"We do not suck."

"We do. We entirely suck."

There was a movement behind them. As they turned, they could have sworn they each saw a pair of golden wings retract into Ogata's body.

"Now, now," he grinned, "I think I just might know how to help you two idiots out there." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of glowing, green canisters. "Boys, we are moving up in the world."

--

"Hey! Hey!"

For the hundredth time, Rojo slammed his fists against the heavy, metal door of the cell. "Where am I? You can't do this, man! You're a company, not the cops! Hey! You hear me? I am gonna kick the ass of everyone within the sound of my voice, you…"

The door clicked and opened.

"Finally," Rojo breathed, "where the… _Megan_?"

"Hi, honey," Megan grinned wickedly, "miss me?"

"Wh- what the hell is this?"

"I was gonna tell you," Megan pouted, "see, I was supposed to do some digging, and I thought, hey, I can have some fun on the job, so…"

"_What the hell is going on_?" Rojo yelled, because there's only so much the average mind can take in one evening.

"Relax," Megan grinned, "you can go… but first, you gotta do something for us."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't," the purple-haired girl grinned wickedly, and Rojo noticed something swelling behind her- a swarm of buzzing, particularly large dragonflies whose bodies ended in dripping pincers. "Your friends, family, and pretty much everyone you might even think about coming to like, gets a visit from these little angels."

--

Zaine folded his arms behind his back, looked out over the city, and chuckled.

"Look at them," he sneered as Megan entered the room behind him, "scuttling around down there like they're so individual, always spouting the same old trite- global warming, the EU, the UN, HDTY, celebrity gossip, filling their lives with a never-ending fountain of pointless, useless trivia." He shook his head. "Can't even get along with their own kind half the time. I'd say they're like ants, but at least ants know how to organise themselves."

"Yyyyyyeah," Megan said slowly, "anyway, the Russian guys are in the waiting room."

"Ah, yes. The fat little man who managed to lose my robot. Send him in."

A moment later, the doors opened behind Zaine, and a short, heavy-set man waddled in with two bodyguards.

"Mister Zaine," he said in a thick-as-chowder accent, "how can I thank you for allowing me to explain-"

"You misunderstand me, Piotr," Zaine said. "I didn't invite you here to listen to your half-baked excuses." He turned round, his eyes beginning to glow bright red. "You are here to be made an example of."

A few minutes later, Zaine exited the board room, wiping some blood off of his hands with a handkerchief, turned to Megan and Ogata and said, "Find me that robot."

--

"So this is where they keep those cell thingies?"

Akira stepped into the room, looking around idly and tapping the side of one of the cylinders.

"Yeah," Takuya shrugged, "but don't touch anything, or those doctors or the Shougenies or whatever they're called will go apeshit."

Akira wasn't listening.

Instead, he was staring blankly into the middle of one of the G-Cells.

In his ears, he could hear an earth-shattering, trumpeting roar, one he'd never heard himself, but somehow felt like he'd known all his life.

Within the shifting mass of genetic information, something reached out and touched his mind. And as it searched the boy's soul, wondering if it was of the type that could match its own, it thought: _he'll do_.

Involuntarily, Akira's hand reached out and grabbed the G-Cell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that one moved fast, but hey, hopefully all of the stuff that happened there was worth the wait. To sum it up: Akira's about to transform, Rojo now works for Zaine, Ogata's recruited his old cronies, and… any bets as to this robot Zaine's so interested in all of a sudden?

All Reviews Welcome!


End file.
